


Bandages

by A2Z (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Battle of Manhattan, Camp Half-Blood, Haha I'm heartless, I can't really write, Multi, Slowly dying, Will is bi, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/A2Z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Solace and Penny Tremle were in love, but when Penny joins the Titan army, Will's heart is ripped to pieces. A few years later, Nico di Angelo begins to learn about Penny, and Will tries to fix himself after ignoring his feelings for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Penny's point of view. She's based on a complex friend of mine, so I'm not sure if I did the character justice. Anyway, this is my first multi-chapter fic, so please tell me how it goes.

"Is Will here?" I whispered. Of all the people here, he was the only one I would miss. The only one that I actually cared about. Of course, now that I came to at least leave a note, his older brother, Michael Yew, was standing in the doorway. 

"Why?" He narrowed his eyes at me, and I knew that he already knew why I was here. I was wearing dark clothing and a small pack with a few of my belongings and some food that I had saved from dinner. 

"Please, I just need to say goodbye before I..." I looked down guiltily and pushed my glasses up.

Michael was glaring daggers at me, and I couldn't meet his eyes. I heard a noise behind the son of Apollo, and he quickly closed the door. "I can't have anyone from my cabin associating with traitors," he spat, "so stay away, and have fun on the other side."

"Then at least give him this. Please, Michael, for Will, so that he doesn't worry about me, and if we see each other during the battle...He'll know what to do." I handed him the envelope, then looked around the camp for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you noticed, I had the tag for Stollcest on this work, and I WAS going to include it, but it didn't work with the plot, and my friend that Penny is based off of doesn't ship it, anyway. 
> 
> To paraphrase, this doesn't have Stollcest, so if that's why you're here, feel free to leave.


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico sees a picture of Penny, and wonders who it is, and who she was to Will.

"Who's that?" Nico looked over Will's shoulder at the photograph he was carefully holding. It was a picture of a girl standing next to Will. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist, and she was laughing, with her head against his shoulder. She had short, dark brown hair that shined beautifully in the sunlight, and everything about her suggested confidence. 

Will shoved the picture into his pocket. "Somebody from the past. She left." His tone told Nico to leave that subject alone, at least for now. Of course, something was irritating, almost worrisome, about her. Will held her the same way he held Nico, and her head was where Will let Nico put his head, and she seemed completely and utterly in love. 

"Were you..." The son of Hades took a deep breath and looked into Will's beautiful sky blue eyes. "Were you two together?"

"Yeah... We were," 

"What's her name?"

"Penny," he smiled, "I teased her about it."

"What happened to-"

"It's getting late, I'm going to dinner." Will snapped. His entire demeanor had changed in seconds.

When Nico finally showed up at the dining hall, Will was sitting with his siblings, laughing and smiling and avoiding looking at the son of Hades. Percy and Jason seemed to understand his mood, so they ate in silence that night.


	3. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny watches the battle with a slightly heavy heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Penny's point of view again

I looked at the Williamsburg Bridge. I could see the archers from the Apollo cabin taking aim, and realized that I had been looking for him. Of course, he wasn't there. He was a Healer, not an archer, and he was so devoted to medicine... I pulled myself out of my memories.

Percy Jackson was there, fighting the Minotaur. The fight didn't last log, but then again, he was Percy Jackson. I could still remember him as a confused twelve-year-old, and a worried thirteen-year-old, and a brave, heroic fourteen-year-old that made Will jealous. I silently cursed myself for thinking his name. I had left him, and there was no going back. I had to let go, and hope that I could be forgiven.

Jackson broke through our ranks, stabbing the monsters and horses. I jumped off my horse and inconspicuously moved toward the back of the ranks. He seemed pretty unstoppable, so I decided to run. A cowardly move, yes, but it would save my life. When the bridge exploded, I was able to make it off. I saw a son of Apollo falling, his golden hair fluttering upward. I thought sadly of Will's hair, and how it fluttered and glowed in the wind and sun. It was Michael Yew, and my anger toward him made me feel slightly triumphant.


	4. Repairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will kiss and make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I needed a filler chapter, and I couldn't think of how to make them be okay so that the questions part could work.

Nico gently kissed Will's cheek, hoping to come across as apologetic. The son of Hades knew that visiting the infirmary was appreciated by Will, who had just finished changing a patient's bandages. He was being his normal sunshiney self around the patients, but tensed slightly when Nico was near him, as if preparing to flee.

Before Nico could talk, Will led him out of the infirmary. "I'm sorry for shutting you out earlier." This caught Nico by surprise. He had been expecting to be the one to apologize, not Will. "I just don't like talking about Penny. She...left. She joined the Titans, and she didn't even say goodbye. Didn't even leave a note. That's what happened to her." He looked at Nico, who couldn't read his face. 

"I'm sorry for trying to push you when you wanted to drop the topic." At this, Will smiled gently.

"Don't worry about it. I love you, Death Boy."


	5. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny decides to run from the Titan army.

I could see Will as he ran with Jackson. He kept glancing toward the wreckage sadly. He had probably seen Michael fall, with his golden fluttering hair. I hoped that Will wouldn't be one of the fallen at the end of the battle. If the Titans won, he needed to have enough common sense to surrender and live as a prisoner, servant, or slave.

I turned toward the way back to the Titan headquarters. After leaving the ranks because of fear, going back wasn't an option. The punishment could be death, or worse. I did what I do best. I ran. I ran to a store for supplies, then left the magical sleep-bubble, all before my absence was noticed. 

Using money that I had...borrowed from the store, I was able to check myself into a cheap motel in a nearby city. I took off my glasses when I reached my room, and allowed myself to shed a few tears.


	6. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico communicate through questions. This is sort of based on Piper's thing with her dad, I guess.

"Did you ever see Penny after the battle?" Nico sat down next to Will on the bed. He had agreed to honestly answer three questions if Will did the same.

"No."

"Are you ever not all happy and smiley and warm and friendly and kind?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"When I'm having a panic attack, or when I lose a patient. Did you ever notice me before the whole 'Great Prophecy quest' thing?"

"Yes!" Will raised an eyebrow, and Nico decided to elaborate. "I knew that you were a healer, and that you were relaxed, and nonthreatening, and calm, and brave, and the best combat medic at camp. See, I noticed you."

"Okay, okay. Why did you avoid me after the battle?" It seemed odd that Will would ask this after so long.

"Solace, that was two years ago, can't you-"

"It's my question, not yours."

"Fine. It was because I thought that you would hate me after I let Octavian fire the onager."

"Why would you think that?" Nico shrugged. "Deathy, this is my third question, so answer it truthfully, okay?"

"Well, because you're a healer, so your first instinct would be to save as many people as you could, and I had let a patient that you could've saved die. Also...because of the look you gave me right after I told you that we couldn't stop him."

"I didn't hate you, and you should've told me before. Don't keep things bottled up, okay Babe?"

"You shouldn't either." Will looked at him. "Penny," He clarified. "And don't call me Babe or Deathy. Even Death Boy is preferable."


	7. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny wants to go back to CHB.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Penny's point of view. It's another filler chapter, so you don't HAVE to read it, but it has a bit of information in it.

I stood at the edge of Camp Half-Blood. I could see Will talking to a short boy who was wearing all black. They were standing close to the trees, unaware of me watching them. It had been a little more than a year since I had seen Will, and I vaguely remembered the shorter boy, but I couldn't place his name. He was climbing up the tree now, and Will was laughing. 

I left, unable to watch any more. There were many differences between me and Will, but one of them stood out prominently. He was able to be happy without me, but I couldn't do the same. He was beautiful when he was happy. I ended up in my motel room again, where I had practically lived for the past year or so. The manager never said anything because I was always able to pay, and I had made friends with some of the staff. 

I wanted to go back to camp, even if I was treated as an outcast. Even if Will hated me. Even if being back would kill me.


	8. New Camper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious new camper arrives, badly injured.

"Hey, Will! There's a new camper here, and she's seriously injured! They need you at the infirmary," one of Will's friends from the Athena cabin panted the news to him, before flopping down against the tree next to Nico. "You should probably go, like, now."

Will pulled his friend (whose name Nico still couldn't recall) up, and walked briskly with him toward the infirmary, asking questions about the patient's condition. The son of Hades was left alone in the forest, except for a few tree nymphs. He didn't really mind, though. He was used to Will rushing off to treat patients, and thought it was kind of cute, in a way, how he got distracted so easily except when it came to patients.

"Hey Nico!" A tree nymph melted off the trunk of a tree. She was one of Juniper's friends, Oaky. "Whatcha doing?" 

"Well, I was talking with Will, but a new camper was badly injured, so he had to rush off. What about you?" 

Oaky giggled. "I was being chased by this cute satyr earlier today, which was really fun. Then I saw a strange unconscious person wearing a black sweater and jeans being carried by a daughter of Apollo. Ooh, and Lacy came and talked to me about natural fabric materials and their durability, which was-"

"Who was the strange person?" Nico cut her off, and she pouted. 

"I don't know! She was a girl with short, dark hair and glasses. Why do you care?"

Nico blushed, but the description pretty much fit. He had to get to the infirmary. "Sorry, I have to go. I'll see you later, okay?"


	9. Infirmary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny wakes up and finds herself somewhere familiar.

I looked around. I recognized this place, but it was a distant memory, just out of reach. It stayed away from me until I saw the people. A few blonde teenagers rushing around, talking about patients and medication and nectar, oh my.

This was the infirmary, the very place that I used to help Will Solace cut bandages or give patients ambrosia. The one place I did not want to be.

"Why am I here?" I demanded. The closest healer to me smiled a calming child of Apollo smile.

"Don't worry, just a monster bite. Thankfully, a camper found you, and our best healer is coming, so you'll be fine." Best healer. Without Lee Fletcher, that would be... Nononononono.

"I think I'll be okay," I tried to stand up to prove my point, but my knees buckled as pain shot through my right leg. The healer caught me and set me on the bed.

"Relax. You seem really stressed. Have you already watched the orientation video? Do you understand what's going on?"

I began to nod  
And my charming ex-boyfriend   
Walked into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me how this is going! I have three different ways that this could go, but I don't know what I'm doing with it right now, so some positive feedback would be great, thanks!


	10. Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OHMYGOD ITS PENNY!!!! But you already knew that, didn't you?

_Penny_. "But you're dead!" Yes, it sounded childish and stupid, but it was the only thing that I could think to say.

"She soon will be if you don't heal her, Will! What do you need?" Jennifer, my dear sister, looked at me expectantly.

"Where's the wound?"

"Just above the right knee."

I moved toward the patient. "Venoms or infections?"

"Nothing we can identify, but there seems to be some kind of transparent or blood-colored venom."

Her jeans had been cut off at mid-thigh so that the wound was visible. "What kind of monster?" I pulled nectar out of a cabinet.

"I don't know, but the bite is repelling nectar, so that won't work."

I cursed, and settled for cleaning it with water. "Why isn't it bleeding?" I asked, "By all medical standards, it should be."

"I don't know, Will. I think it has something to do with the venom, or whatever was injected into her." Jennifer handed me a roll of bandages, and I wrapped the patient's leg.

"She'll need at least three days in the infirmary. Monitor the wound carefully."


	11. Can We Talk About This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico wants to talk to Will... I guess he's caught on to my plot, and wants to help Will escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who wrote another filler chapter... I'm getting to the main cconflict, but I've plotted it out a bit, and it might take 2-4 more chapters to get there.

Nico burst into the infirmary. "Where's Will?" He sounded slightly panicked. 

"Di Angelo, Will is in one of the back rooms, treating a patient. You'll have to wait, but he shouldn't be long, okay?" Kayla pointed to a few chairs in the corner.

He sat down as patiently as he could, and Kayla smiled reassuringly.

Will appeared from the room no less than ten minutes later. He seemed surprised to see Nico there.

"Was it...?" 

The son of Apollo nodded. 

"Can we talk about this?" 

He nodded again, more hesitantly this time.


	12. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we have some Penny and Jenny.

I frowned at the floor. This was complicated, especially because Will refused to talk about it. He knew why I'd left, so why was he acting like this? Was he not happy that I was alive?

"Jennifer?" I asked. "Are you and Will _close_?"

She looked at me, trying to analyze me. "I could ask you the same thing. Why did Will freak out when he saw you? I've only seen him like that once, and it wasn't over a girl."

"We used to be together. He thought I died. He was scared and surprised when he saw me. That's it. Is he dating anyone?"

Jennifer smiled. "Yeah, he's dating the sexiest guy in Camp Half-Blood, Nico di Angelo. And you will not interfere with their relationship, no matter what you two were in the past, okay?" There seemed to be an unspoken threat in her words.

"You don't have to worry. I'm leaving as soon as my leg heals."


	13. I Can't Think of a Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico gives Will some advice. (I made him a love expert)

"She's supposed to be dead." Will's eyes were sharp rocks.

"Do you want her to be dead?"

"No! I just... It was easier to push away my feelings when she was gone, and just when I thought that I was over it, she comes back into my life, and I don't know what to do!"

Nico laid his head on Will's shoulder. "Do you still love her?"

The son of Apollo shook his head.

"Are you sure? I won't be mad if you do, but it'll complicate things if you try to push it away,"

He smiled and wrapped an arm around Nico's waist. "I do still like her, but you are the only one that I could truly love, Death Boy."

"I love you too, Solace, but you have to talk to Penny about what happened."

Instead of answering, Will kissed the top of Nico's head.

" _Solace_!"

"I will, I will!"


	14. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's flashback of Michael leaving CHB for the beginning of the Battle of Manhattan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS KIND OF IMPORTANT SO IF YOU'VE BEEN SKIPPING FILLER CHAPTERS, DO NOT SKIP THIS.

My brother was about to go to the Empire State Building to help with the beginning of the battle, and I was officially in charge of my cabin. He seemed a bit nervous, especially when he looked at me. Maybe it was something about Penny.

"Don't do anything stupid," I put my arm around Michael's shoulders, something I used to do to irritate him, since I was about a foot taller than him. "I would be the next cabin counselor, and I would be terrible at that."

He looked down. "I have... There's something that I should..." Argus and a few other campers began piling into the van. "Never mind. I love you, bro. Take care of Jenny, she's a bit scared, but doesn't want to admit it. Be careful, because I have something to give you after the battle, okay?"

We pulled into a hasty hug, and he followed Katie Gardner into the white van.


	15. Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Penny finally talk, and get really off topic. Like, REALLY OFF TOPIC.

I heard a knock at the infirmary room door.

"Come in!" It probably wasn't a healer, since healers usually just strolled in without knocking.

It was Will. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and khaki shorts. Somehow, the simplicity made him even more perfect.

I put down my book and pushed up my glasses. I'm not dyslexic...actually, I'm a nerd and a geek, but I'm not as nerdy as one of my friends, who likes to randomly do math for no reason whatsoever. She's amazing.

"I wanted to talk." Will stated the obvious, and I could feel the tension building. It was clearly written in his body language that he did not want to be here.

"Yeah?"

"You just left. You didn't let me know, you didn't even say goodbye. I just woke up one day and you were gone." I forced myself to look into those beautiful sky blue eyes, and all I could see was anger, not even a hint of sadness.

"I did let you know! I left a note for you!" What was his problem? Why did he have to reopen closed wounds?

"A note?"

I nodded, and he looked away. "I gave a note to Michael to give to you. I kind of assumed that he would..."

"Well, you shouldn't've. You shouldn't've left, and you shouldn't've trusted Michael. I was worried about you!"

I glared at him. "You don't have to protect me, Will! You aren't my 'knight in shining armor', I am perfectly capable of—"

"You're reckless, and I loved you. I had every right to worry." He glared back, and I couldn't hold his gaze.

"I am not reckless." I ignored the past tense on the word love. "You're too careful."

"You ride your bike without a helmet, and you cross the street backwards. I think that would be classified as reckless, Pen."

I rolled my eyes. "The street thing was one time, and there weren't any cars on that street!"

"That doesn't make it any less dangerous, a car or truck could've come out of nowhere."

"I would've seen the said car or truck before it came within murdering distance. The road was completely straight for—"

"Or you could've tripped, and you wouldn't've seen the car or truck because of a concussion, and you would've died."

I smiled a little. "You do worry too much, Watson. Anyway, I am really sorry for hurting you, but I'm glad you found your Sherlock. Nico seems great."

Will looked down. "He is, but what about you?"

"What about me?" I would be fine without the relationship, he knew that.

"The bite on your leg started to swell about an hour ago, according to Jennifer. That's why I didn't hold off on this conversation much longer. You're going to die in 13 hours and 46 minutes. That isn't much time, Pen."

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. Will was looking at me expectantly. He wants to know how I want to spend my final hours. This is why I loved Will. He put his romantic conflict away so that he could make me feel like somebody cared in my last 13 hours of life.

"Can I—" My voice broke, and a small sob escaped my lips. "What should I do?" A few tears sloppily ran down my face.

He put his arms around me. "Anything you want, Penny. What will you miss the most about this life?"

 _Crap_. The thing I'd miss the most would be Will Solace, but he had a boyfriend, and I couldn't ruin that for him. I just wanted Will to be happy. I hated the concern in his eyes and the slight downturn of his mouth. I pulled him into a hug.

"The next world won't be that different." _Unless you go to the Fields of Punishment... Or Hell, or Helheim, depending on what's real._ "I want to do something for you." I grabbed his hand and shakily led him out of the infirmary. My leg burned, but I would be dead in a matter of hours, so my discomfort wouldn't really matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things:  
> 1\. This is my longest chapter!!  
> 2\. I'm so sorry... I honestly didn't mean for this to happen, I promise. I was almost crying after I reread what I wrote because I got super attached to Penny.


	16. Do Ghosts Dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny has questions about the Underworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I apologize in advance for this crappy chapter. Also, I'm sorry that it's kinda late, it's just that I haven't had any ideas lately, and I've been getting headaches, so I couldn't really write that well. Anyway, enjoy!

"Pen, what do you want to do?"

"I kind of want to be alone for my last day. What won't I have in the Underworld, besides the people?"

Will looked outside. "Well, the air will be different, and there won't really be a sun. and I'm pretty sure the trees and grass are different, if there is any."

"I don't like the outdoors, anyway. Do you think I'd have a shot at Elysium? I went to the Titan army, and that isn't exactly classified as heroic."

He frowned. "Please stop talking about your death so casually. It still hurts. I don't love you as much as I used to, but you're still special to me." The son of Apollo took my hand.

"Do ghosts dream? Because I'll miss that much more than the outdoors."

"I don't know, but Nico might. Do you want to ask him?"

I gestured to my swelling thigh. The bandages on it were almost stretched to their limit, despite Will changing them about ten minutes ago. I could barely move that leg. "I can't really go to him, Watson. He can come here, though. Could you please bring him here?"

He nodded, and kissed the back of my hand before leaving the infirmary to get his boyfriend. I touched the place on my hand that his lips had brushed against.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! My keyboard has been glitching, I didn't get much sleep last night, and I didn't have my glasses on when I wrote this, so please point out any errors. Thanks! I would also like to thank everyone who has left comments and kudos on any of my works, and everyone who has read what I write, regardless of how much you like it. Even though I don't have very many comments, kudos, and hits compared to a lot of other works, I cherish each and every one of them. It really feels special to know that people actually enjoy what I write. You are my inspiration.


	17. She's Dying!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much another filler chapter to get the ball rolling. Penny has about 13 hours left now. The chapter is from Nico's point of view! I can't write him, so I sorta made him like me but less cheerful and more Nico.

I frowned at Penny. I knew that I didn't need to be jealous, but I couldn't really help it. She was beautiful. Will would be so much better with her. Penny, with her chocolatey eyes, her curved pink lips, and her healthy complexion. The only imperfection was her swollen thigh that Will was wrapping bandages around. My eyes were more like pits of darkness, my lips were too thin. My skin was an ugly pale color, and looked unhealthy in direct sunlight.

"Do ghosts dream?" She asked, her lips tilting downward.

"No, but they can sleep." We continued to stare awkwardly at each other, until Will cleared his throat.

I glared at him. "Are you two okay?" His eyes flicked between us. I could tell that he was regretting his decision to let me talk to his dying ex-girlfriend. _Be nice. Be nice for Will._

"Well, Watson, don't you think that having the person who you used to love until she hurt you and the person who you currently love in the same room would cause a little bit of tension?" Penny pressed her lips together and turned back to the son of Hades. "Anyway, Nico, I don't want to push you two apart. You're amazing together, and I'm glad that Will moved on. It kind of makes this easier."

Will moved his hand closer to her. "Pen, what do you want to do? You have—"

"Will, I don't want to know how long I have." She smiled. "And I kind of want to be alone. Where's your iPod?"

"What iPod? You know that we aren't allowed technology at camp!" I could see a blush creep up his neck. He tried to rub it away, unsuccessfully. _Adorable_.

She frowned and held out a hand expectantly.

"Fine." He passed the thick black iPod to her. "I deleted all your playlists, though. Do you want some ambrosia?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm 100% done with this chapter. It gave me so much trouble that I filled space with another comparison. I know that I've done that before and it was much better last time, so... 
> 
> Again, apologies. I've been kind of emotional, sleep deprived, headache-y, and hug-dependent lately, which is not a good combination for anything. Apparently, watching Troye Sivan's Blue Neighborhood trilogy (is it called a trilogy when it comes to songs???) does not help, and neither does his We're My OTP. 
> 
> I'll try to get the next chapter done by the end of the week, but I have a lot of homework, so maybe not.


	18. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Penny... Talk. I swear this is going somewhere, just stick with me. If you want to. I'm not pressuring you.

"Wait, you've never heard anything by Panic! At The Disco?!" Penny gasped. Nico had taken one look at her playlist and asked a few questions, and Penny had gone into detailed explanations about her favorite bands and singers.

"Ummm... No." Nico frowned. His boyfriend had left the infirmary room to get some ambrosia, and Nico couldn't follow without leaving Penny alone.

She grinned excitedly and flapped her arms around a little. "Well-"

"Sorry, but I don't care." He snapped, making her smile shrink a little.

"Haven't any of your friends—"

"I don't have friends," Nico growled.

"We could be friends. and besides, you have Will."

"No, we couldn't be friends. Even if I had the slightest intention of becoming your _friend_ , you would probably accidentally make me feel like crap. That's how it works every single time. And stay out of my life."

Penny scooted closer to Nico on the bed. Their hips were almost touching, and Nico noticed how swollen her thigh was. Strangely, there was no odd color. It looked normal, just large and stretched. He noticed that he had been looking at her leg for far too long to be a casual glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wrote this chapter because I'm kinda pissed at everything, and apparently being sleep deprived can make you more emotional. So yeah. I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Also: I do not listen to the music made by Panic! At the Disco (is there a space between the exclamation mark and the word at?) so I was originally going to include information, but my friend who likes that kind of stuff didn't give me any information before I posted this. So if you want a chapter with information about P!ATD (is that the abbreviation?), MCR, or music-y like that, please let me know in the comments. <3


	19. What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler. It was originally longer, but I cut the rest off because I wanted to post it today for my friend, Shell.

Will walked into the infirmary room. Surprisingly, Penny and Nico hadn't killed each other yet. Instead, they were looking pointedly away from each other, as far away from each other as the bed would permit.

"What happened here?" The son of Apollo wondered aloud, a teasing smirk on his face.

The two turned to him, and Nico fell off the bed adorably. "Nothing!" He tried for a convincing smile, but that didn't really work out for him.

"Hey, Bleach, did you get the ambrosia? This wound is _killing_ me." Penny tried to laugh, but that was proving to be difficult, especially because of the glares shot at her by both boys.

"Pen, that isn't funny." Will didn't look too angry, just a bit sad.

She rolled her eyes. "Lighten up. And pass me the ambrosia, this is seriously painful."

As she chewed the small square of heaven, Nico moved closer to Will and wrapped an arm around his waist. Very subtly.

"Will, did you know that Nico hasn't ever heard of Panic! at the Disco?"

Nico looked down. "I have heard of it, I just don't want to listen to it. It doesn't interest me."

"Your loss. Anyway, most of the members are, like, gone. But Brandon Urie recently released "Death of a Bachelor", which is like, the best. You should listen to it."

"Pen," Will groaned, "stop before you get too excited. I can't handle it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2 AM and I feel alive. I promised myself I would sleep before 3 because we're going on vacation tomorrow... Today... Something... 
> 
> Did I get all the information right? I am not a fan of that. I should've just done Troye Sivan and then gone into Tronnor, because I know that stuff. Shell rocks, though.
> 
> Anyway, I have a plan again! Yay! But I'll be on vacation next week, so I probably won't post anything for a while. 
> 
> <3 thanks for reading this far. 19 chapters is a lot.


	20. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title says it all.

"Penny, you have 10 minutes left, and all you've been doing is listening to music and reading. Alone. Is there anything that you want to do?" Will placed his hand over Penny's.

She looked down. "Now that you mention it, there is one thing that I've been wanting to do ever since I left Camp Half-Blood."

She grabbed the hand that was covering hers, and leaned forward, toward Will. With one hand on his shoulder, Penny pushed her lips against his. She deepened the kiss, grateful that Will didn't resist, even though he didn't show any signs of enjoying it.

Eventually, they pulled away. "I'm sorry. You have a boyfriend, I shouldn't've done that." She still hadn't let go of his hand.  
  
"Penny Tremel, I still love you. It isn't as strong as what Nico and I have, but I don't think I'm ready to give you up just yet."

"I love you too, Will Solace." The two sat together, waiting for what was to come. And that is how Penny's last words were ones of love, and the last part of life that her eyes beheld were beautiful orbs of perfect sky blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have three things to tell you, and I love lists, so here we go:  
> 1\. This is my last work on Ao3, and probably the last time I go on here. I might delete my account or give it to a friend if anyone is willing to take it.  
> 2\. I wrote this in, like, less than 5 minutes, so I apologize for the abrupt ending and the cheesiness.   
> 3\. I would like to thank Shell, for being the most supportive friend I could ever ask for. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos! I love the support, and I'll definitely miss you.  
> <3  
> -A2Z


End file.
